An Assassin's Story: Book One- Lin Xiao Li
by Kurai Amechan
Summary: This is a story about what happened to Lin Xiao Li (#X) and what caused him to decide to be an assassin for Chronos. Im not very good at summaries so just read it! The story is much better than the summary.
1. Junyi and Xiubo's meeting

*To all readers, Thanks For Reading My Story!*

-Kurai Amechan-

** Chapter One**

** ''I have to admit Junyi, when I heard you were leaving us, I was alittle confused, I mean, after all you've been in our organization for almost twenty years now.'' Said Xiubo from across the table, taking a sip of his tea.**

** ''Yeah, well, you know I just want a better way of life for my family. One where we don't have to rely on my safety for our money.'' Junyi replied, watching Xiubo cautiously.**

** ''But where will you and your wife go? And what about your son, Xiaoli, do you really intend to just pull him out of school?'' Said Xiubo.**

** ''Well, I have a cousin in Italy who will give both me and Mei jobs and we already have a good school for Xiaoli picked out too.''**

** ''In that case, I wish you the best of luck. Your like a brother to me, Junyi. I'll miss you.'' He said. ''Oh, I almost forgot. What about bussiness?''**

** ''Don't worry, your files are all right here.'' Junyi said, tossing a folder and some computer disks across the table.**

** ''Any copies?'' Asked Xiubo.**

** ''Of course not. Xiubo, you are also like a brother to me, the last thing I would do is betray you.'' He said very matter-of-factly.**

** ''Good luck to you then.'' Said Xiubo with a smile, as he stood. ''Goodbye then brother.''**

** ''Goodbye Xiubo.'' Said Junyi with a small bow before leaving the room.**

** ''Xiubo.'' Said a dark haired man as he entered the room. ''Should we go pay a visit to his home?''**

** ''No, thats the last place his family will be.'' Replied Xiubo. ''Follow that b****** and kill them all, no survivors, but get back the files I know he copied.''**


	2. too late

*Thanks for reading!*

-Kurai Amechan-

Chapter Two

Junyi stormed out toward a grey pickup parked in front of Xiubo's mansion half walking, half running. He quickly yanked open the passenger door and lept into the car, looking over his shoulder every couple of seconds.

''Go!'' He snapped at the driver. ''Xiubo thinks I'm an idiot, acting all nice.'' He continued. ''We have half an hour at the most, me and my family need to get out right now!'' The driver switched the car to drive and accelerated away from the house, oblivious to the small black car following slowly behind them at a distance.

I sat silently at the table staring into my half empty cerial bowl. I can't believe we'r actually leaving. Whats wrong with the way we live now? And why does Papa insist on leaving now of all times? I wish I could at least stay until my last year of elementary school.

''Xiaoli, Xiaoli, your spacing out again. Com'on honey finish your breakfast.'' Mama said setting out a glass on the table, pouring herself a half glass of milk.

''Mama.'' I said quietly, forming in my mind the best way to ask the questions that have been bothering me since we left our home late last night to stay with my aunt while Papa left to go somewhere. ''Why did we leave our house? And wheres Papa?'' I asked. Aunt looked up cautiously from behind this morning's paper but remained silent.

''Well, honey.'' Said Mama, glancing at Aunt. ''Something happened and your Papa is not going to work for the people hes been working for any more, so we have to leave now.''

''Oh...'' I grummbled taking a bite of cerial. ''When will Papa be back?''

''You don't need to worry about that.'' Said Aunt, looking up from behind her paper, her glasses sliding down her nose.

''Soon.'' Said Mama, touching my hair. She jumped alittle as the front door burst open downstairs, but relaxed when Papa called up the stairs.

''Mei! Yaling!'' He called out to Mama and Aunt as he rushed into the kitchen.

''Junyi, how much time?'' Asked Mama.

''Twenty minutes.'' Papa said. ''Get the bags, we'r leaving now.'' He quickly started shuffleing through a stack of papers he brought with us when we fled our home. Pulling out what he needed.

''Xiaoli.'' Said Papa.'' If something happens, go to this adress.'' He said, scribbling the adress onto a scrap of paper. ''To get there you take the two-twentyseven train, here is your ticket.'' He continued, handing me a small yellow train ticket. ''You get off at the twenty-sixth stop, not before and not after.'' Papa said. ''Then you go to the adress I gave you, show it to one of the seceretaries and ask to see Ash. Then you give him this.'' He finished, pressing a small flashdrive into the palm of my hand.

''I don't understand.'' I said quietly.

''You don't need to understand, you just need to listen.'' He replied. ''And remember, me and your Mama love you, more than anything else in the whole world.''

He jumped as gunshots suddenly rang through the air outside. Rushing to the window, he pulled back the white curtains to look out. Mama and Aunt ran into the room with alarmed looks on their faces.

''It's too late. Mei, Yaling go get the guns.''


	3. A reason to kill

Chapter three

I sat down numbly at the table as my parents made their way down the shadowed staircase, guns drawn. 'The'll be fine. It's my Mama and Papa, nothing can hurt them. Nothing' I thought hopefully to myself as gunfire broke out downstairs. 'The'll be fine.' I repeated to myself over and over again, trying to convince myself it was true. But still, I jumped at every gunshot I heard. The shots continued for several minutes and the air hung heavy with the scent of gunpowder, the sound of the shots being fired making my ears ring.

Suddenly I felt like there was ice in my chest, I forgot to breath as the sound of gunfire suddenly stopped. I felt dizzy as a man made his way back up the staircase, gun drawn and walked slowly over to my table. It was Not my father. It was an older man of about forty, he had short brown hair that was starting to turn grey and wore a white shirt with fresh crimson drops spattered across it. 'It's not blood. It's not blood. It's not blood. It can't be blood!' I thought to myself over and over again, my heart leaping into my throat.

'He's going to kill me!' I thought desperatly, my eyes darting around the room trying to find a way to escape. I found nothing. After all, I can't outrun a gun.

I sat still, expecting him to shoot me at any minute. I waited for a few moments, He came closer, So I kept waiting and he kept coming closer. The man sat down at the table across from me, watching me closely.

''It's nice to finaly meet you Xiaoli, my name is Chang. I was a very good friend of your father's. He talked about you alot.'' He said sweetly with a fake smile. ''Your a really smart boy for you age, your turning twelve next month arent you?'' I nodded. ''You do really well in school too, thats good.'' I clenched my fists, anger rising in my chest. ''I'm proud to say that I think of you as family, but you know whats really great about family?''

''They don't talk constantly for no particular reason?'' I said harshly, more of a statement than a question.

''They help each other.'' He said, pretending not to hear me. ''Right now theres something that we need your help with.'' He continued, leaning back in the chair. He glanced sideways as another strange man walked past us, coming from the hallway where Aunt's room was. I glanced at the table, his gun was sitting only a foot from me but I didn't dare make a move to get it. ''You see your father had something that belonged to Xiubo. You know who Xiubo is right?'' I nodded. ''Its probably not much, a cd, or a flashdrive maybe? Do you know where it is?'' I nodded again. ''Do you think you can give it to me Xiaoli. If you help me, then I'll help you get whatever you want. So just tell me, what is it that you want most?''

I jumped up quickly grabbing the gun only a second before Chang could. I pulled the trigger and blood lept from his chest as he fell back on the hardwood floor.

''To kill Xiubo!'' I shrieked.


	4. Escape

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Chapter four

''To kill Xiubo!'' I shrieked anger rising in my heart. I am no fool. I know that they are injured or maybe even killed Mama and Papa and Aunt. How dare they treat me like a stupid child! They WILL pay for this! But for now all that matters is to get away, and follow my Papa's instructions.

I spun around quickly and dashed into the hallway that led to my bedroom. Gunshots broke through the air as they flew past me. A vase on the side table exploded as I raced passed it but I hardly noticed. I grabbed the window screen, yanking it open. Pain shot through my arm and I couldn't help but let out a small scream. I might be hurt but I didn't dare stop and I didn't dare let go of my gun. I jumped out the window and flipped over the balcony from the floor below.

''Stop!'' I heard someone yell from above me. ''We need him alive!'' I looked down at my arm. No blood. I dropped the gun when I realized the whole side of its barrel was dented in. I flipped over my second balcony onto the sidewalk below. I broke into a run. Car horns roared as I dashed across traffic, running towards a nearby alley. I ran blindly through the winding alleys. I could hear Xiubo's minions running after me. 'Damn. I didn't think they would catch up this quickly.'

I dashed down a narrow side alley toward the sounds of a crowd. I crashed into a pile of pots and pans, sending them scattering across the ground. 'A market?' An old man with light grey hair was yelling at me but I didn't care enough to listen. All that matters now is getting away. I ran into the crowd pushing some people out of my way and ducking between others. After a while I slowed down, unable to run a moment longer. I looked behind me, no one seems to be following me but its hard to tell with this crowd. I kept moving, feeling exausted. All I wanted to do was to sleep at home in my own room with my Mama and Papa sleeping safely down the hall. But I cant go home... I can never go home again and my parents, are they really dead? Will I never see them again? For the first time today I felt suddenly scared. I pushed away tears as I continued down the cold street, the daylight fading and the streetlights slowly coming to life.

'Am I really all alone?'

'I guess so.'


	5. Leaving home, Forever

Thanks for waiting! Im sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update but I've been soooooooo busy lately. Please Review! :3

Chapter five

I woke, startled from my restless sleep, the echoes of gunfire still ringing through my head, as a train whistle blew loudly only yards away. I inched back between the wooden crates I was sitting between as the sounds of footsteps drew close, then two old men slowly passed me talking quietly. I held still, to tired to really feel nervous, and too numb to really feel anything at all. It seems like it was so long ago that I was waking to the sound of my Mama and Papa talking quietly in the other room. 'I can't believe Its only been three days... Or maybe it hasn't been three days but three weeks, three months?' I don't know, and I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore, nothing matters... I shook my head as if that could somehow clear my cluttered thoughts. 'No, I thought to myself. Something does matter. One thing matters. The people who did this to me. The people who killed my parents and left me all alone. 'They should suffer. They should die.' I thought to myself angerly but instantly regretted it. Thats not what I was taught. Mama and Papa always taught me that revenge doesn't help anything. Have I really changed so much in the last few days?

I reluctantly dragged myself from my hiding place, hugging my arms to my chest in the cold morning air. I looked up at the old clock hanging above the large dimly lit neon sign showing the train schedual. Six-thirty in the morning, and the two-twenty-seven train doesn't come here until eight, then wont leave until eight-thirty. 'Well, I guess I just have time to kill.' I thought. 'I wonder.' I continued silently to myself. 'Did I really kill that man? Did he say his name was Chang.' I thought with worry. 'What if he had a family too. Maybe even a son? Maybe someone just like me...' I fought back tears rising in my eyes, silently begging myself not to cry, I know that if I start crying that I wont be able to stop.

''Hey kid. Kid?'' Said a man wearing a dark green uniform, sitting behind the long counter that stretched beneath the train schedual snapping me out of my disturbed thoughts.

''Y-yes!'' I stuttered.

''Are you o-kay?'' He asked, watching me carfully.

''Yes. I'm fine.'' I said with a fake smile. 'Thought I guess I don't look it.' I thought inwardly. I look like a mess. My cloths were covered with mud and dirt from my running through the city only three days ago and my hair was stained with mud as well, maybe even alittle blood. I couldn't tell anymore. I sat down on a bench leaning against my hands but pulled back my right hand sharply when a spear of pain ran along my arm. I rubbed my rist. It may not have hurt too much just after I was injured when the bullet hit the gun I was holding, but it sure hurts now. I leaned back on the bench holding my injured rist. 'I can't wait to get on the train.' I thought. 'At least then I wont be just sitting around in this train station with nothing to do...'

The clock finaly struck eight after the long wait in the old trainstation. I stood, slowly making my way to the train that was pulling up in the station. I read the bold letters as I walked past. 'Two-twenty-seven. I guess It's time to go.' For the first time I felt a tiny pang of regret, after all even if my parents aren't here now this is still my home...no, thats not right, this was my home but it's not now.

Once onboard the enormous train I took a seat by myself by a side window, looking out over the trainstation as people pushed past each other. Completly oblivious to one another. I can't believe that this is the last thing I'll see in my home town. People walking past, strangers, people I've never met and now people I never will know. And maybe I don't want to know them. I thought bitterly. After all people, ALL people are selfish. Maybe even evil? And I guess maybe I am too.

Revenge really is a funny thing, and it IS very tempting.


	6. Revenge

Chapter six

Revenge is tempting.

Does that make me a bad person? Revenge is tempting, too tempting. Too evil. Too cruel. Too right. Too Justified. 'Maybe I am a bad person.' How can I even think of revenge? It's wrong! I thought leaning against the closed train window, looking out as the train jumped into action, pulling away from the station and everything familiar. Revenge. It's not what I was taught. It's not what Mama and Papa would have wanted. It's not what Aunt would have wanted. But it is what I want. It is what I want but I also know it's something I should not want, something I shouldn't even consider.

I sat quietly staring out the window, making a failed attempt to clear my head. An odd thought suddenly occured to me, what ever happened to 'that' man? The one who, after murdering my parents and Aunt tried to get me to give up the flashdrive my Papa had trusted me to protect. Then I realized, this is what they were after, this is why my parents had to die, this is why I'm all alone, all for this, just for this. I thought, feeling around in my pocket for the flashdrive and relaxing when I realized it was still there. But what is it? Whats on that flashdrive that was so important. So important that it was okay to kill for it? 'To kill for.' I suddenly remembered my original train of though. 'Did I really kill that man?' I hadn't stayed to find out, but I shot him in the chest! 'Did I kill him?' I continued, knowing I should feel guilty but I couldn't help but think he deserved what he got. 'All bad people deserve to suffer!' I thought bitterly, 'All bad people deserve to die! To finaly be brought to justice!' Now I feel guilty. To kill someone because they did something bad, thats not justice! It's revenge. But how do you tell the difference between justice and revenge? Is there a difference at all? Should all people die because they do something wrong? 'No, not all bad people, just killers.' If they take life from someone else then someone should take life from them. But if they killed someone wouldn't they be bad too? Someone should kill all the other killers, someone with a reason for revenge, 'I have a reason', someone with a right to feel angry, 'I have a right to feel angry,' someone who could kill all other bad people, then when they were the only bad person left, kill themself too, 'could I do that? I doubt it but I can try.' After all, even if they did die, even if someone killed them, would anyone miss them? Who could miss someone like that anyway? Who could miss me? 'No!' I thought angerly at myself. 'This is wrong. I know this is wrong. But I want it anyway.'

Even IF I did decide to do something like that, I could never do it alone. But then again, maybe, just maybe I wont have to. I thought, my thoughts jumping to Ash. The first time I met Ash was just two years ago, when Papa introduced me to Ash he said that his job was to stop bad people, but then I heard Mama and Papa talking about him working for some group called Cronis, was it? They were saying his job was to kill people. Maybe I could ask him about it? Even if he decides to kill me, its not like I have anything to go back to, right?

I don't know much, I don't know who killed my parents, and I don't know exactly why but someone did kill them. In a single day, someone stole everything from me and now I'll find out who and why and when I do they'll be dead. I'll make sure of it.


	7. Ash

*Sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in so long!*

Chapter Seven

I stood staring up at the tall building hesitantly. 'It seemed like a good idea before but now? Not so much.' I continued staring up at the intimidating building that rose from a sea of concreate streets and oblivious people passing by as they rushed off to wherever they were going. The strong smell of the city making me flinch in disgust.

''Hello.'' Said a voice from behind me as I fought the sudden urge to flee. I turned around slowly. ''Your Xiaoli, arent you?'' I stared up at the voice's owner, a tall man with dark hair and a tattoo of a roman numeral X on his chin. I stared up at him, not sure whether I should answer truthfuly or lie convincingly. ''You are Xiaoli, right?'' He asked again. I hesitated then nodded slowly, watching his every move with mistrust.

''Who are you?'' I asked my voice much calmer than I felt.

''My name is Ash, I work from this building.'' Is he lying? I asked silently in my mind. Deciding not to say anything else until I was sure of who he was. Then something occured to me, how did he know who I was? I took a step away from him.

''How do you know who I am?'' I asked sharply. He chuckled.

''Your smart.'' He stated. ''Definatly Junyi's son.'' He said almost to himself. ''I know who you are because your father was always showing me pictures of you and Mei.''

''Prove it.'' I said coldly. He chuckled.

''Of course.'' He laughed.

''Whats so funny?'' I snapped harshly.

''Your father had a similar reaction when we first met.'' I scoweled quietly, growing more agrivated by the second. ''So what are you doing in this city?'' He asked. ''Your father always said how he never wanted you or Mei involved with, well people like me.''

''A message.'' I said without thinking, mentaly punching myself after. He looked at me worry shinning in his eyes.

''Did something happen to your parents? Are they okay?'' He asked suddenly.

''I'm not saying anything until you can prove who you are.'' I said stubbornly.

''Okay. Come with me.'' He said, suddenly serious. Walking towards the building. I followed several yards behind. Once inside he walked toward a back door labeled 'off limits' between the desks of two secretaries.

''Good morning Ash!'' They chirped happily as he walked past. The secretary on the right pressing a button on her desk and the door in back made a buzzing sound as a light next to the door switched from red to green. Ash pulled the door open, holding it as he waited for me.

''Well, come on then.'' He said. I followed him through the door and down a long hallway to an elevator that needed a key to operate it. A key that Ash had. The elevator stopped at the top floor. I followed Ash down a short hallway and into a huge luxurious office that was mostly plain except for a few paintings that hung on the walls and a desk. Ash sat down on a chair behind the desk, turning to face me. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward standing behind the desk.

''So what kind of message do you have for me?''

*Please review!*


	8. Chronos

sorry it took so long to get the next chapter. Please review and favorite :)

Chapter Eight

I sat quietly on the soft blue gray bed, not sure what to do anymore. Its been so long since I slept in a real bed! It seems so strange to me now. Just three weeks ago I was dodging disaster over and over again as I left my home far behind me. I'll never go home, I'll never see Mama or Papa or Aunt smiling at me as I come home from a boring day of school. Never, never again... I could feel tears building in my eyes and heat rising to my cheeks. I pushed the thought away trying to ignore the nagging at the back of my mind. From now on things won't be boring...

Ash is an assassin, a professional killer! He works for a secret organisation called Chronos, whose goal is world peace found through murdering anyone who kills others without reason. My Papa worked for Chronos too. Not as an assassin, known within Chronos as numbers for the roman numerals tattooed onto their bodies. Papa was an informant, his role was to bring information about the criminals the numbers were to 'dispose' of and not only that, he worked for Ash, killer number ten. Even though he's an assassin, he doesn't seem like one. You would never be able to guess it by talking to him. But still, Papa said once that I could trust him.

''No, things really won't be boring anymore...'' I said quietly to myself. Ash brought me back to one of the nearby Chronos bases, he had said it was until they figure out what to do with me and for the next few days I would be locked in this room. Being locked here isn't all bad though; there's a bed, a bathroom, and a tv. The problem is, there's no window. The door is locked, there is no way to the outside except for several small ventalation shaftes that are barly big enough for me to fit my head through. I've tried. That worries me, what if they decide to kill me? What will I do then? I can't run away, there's no way out! Is that all there is? Will I die here? I thought, a sudden fear rising in my throat attempting to choke me. No. I thought ,trying to calm myself, if they wanted me dead they would not have brought me all the way here to begin with. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe they will kill me, but right now all I can do is just hope that they have some reason to keep me alive.

Oh well... Nothing I can do about it now, maybe a good night's sleep will clear my head. I thought, suddenly feeling drowsy. I lay back, curling up beneath the warm blankets surrounding me like a shield and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Plan B

*sorry it took me so long to update.*

Chapter Nine

I sat on the floor. It's too quiet. Seeing as I have absolutly no one to talk to. At all. The only person I've even seen in eight and a half days was the maid, and she is only here for about five minutes, once a day, when she brings fresh sheets for the bed, clothes and food for the day. I'm so bored. There is nothing on tv, and I only have six channels to choose from anyway. I wish something, anything, would happen so I don't have to blindly sit here. Now I'm annoied. I'm beyond annoied, they left me locked in an almost empty room for almost nine days, without telling me nearly enough about what's going on, other than about my Papa, Chronos and Ash. I leaned back against the wall, pulling my knees close to my chest. I rested my head against my knees. I have to get out of here. If I stay here I'll go insane, not to mention that they still might kill me. The fact that they're taking so long to decide if they want me alive or not is probably not a good sign for me. I need to leave. But how am I supposed to do that? There's no windows. I can't fit through the vents. The door is always locked. The door is locked...?

It may be locked most of the time, but not when the maid comes in first thing in the morning. When the maid comes in, she opens the door and leaves it open while she changes sheets, brings fresh clothes and food for the day. She brings everything in a cart, with food for the day on the top and everything else, I guess on the bottom. In the morning she puts breakfast on the side table and the other food in the cupbard, then she takes sheets from the bottom part of the cart. I can't tell exactly what's there because there's a cover over the cart that has a small opening on the side.

That's it! That's how I can get out! If I wait until she changes the sheets, when she isn't looking I'll hide in the bottom part of the cart. But will she notice I'm gone? Maybe not, if I close the bathroom door once she starts changing the sheets.

Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. Tomarrow morning I'll put my plan into action. I stood up, feeling much more confident now. shuffling through the pockets of my old clothes, I quickly found what I was looking for. I pulled out the small black wallet I stole from a random person I passed on the street, just a day or two before I met Ash. I stuffed the wallet into my pocket along with a couple of candy bars left over from lunch. I should get some sleep, who knows when I'll be able to sleep next.


	10. Plan B (part 2)

*Sorry it took so long to update. Please review and favorite! :3*

Chapter Ten

I woke up, startled by the door to my room swinging open. I groaned, pulling the navy blue blankets over my head as the lights flickered on. I'm supposed to remember something... Something I was supposed to do? That's right! I sat up quickly. My escape plan, today's the day I'm going to put my plan into action. I got up, making my way to the now filled breakfast table. The maid started her morning routine of dusting the shelves and placing out fresh clothes as she listened to heavy metal music that was so loud I could understand the lyrics from beneath the heavy blankets. When she wasn't looking, I quickly slipped anything I could into my pockets. Finally she returned to the cart in the hall and pulled out fresh sheets.

She started draging the previous night's blankets and sheets from the bed. I moved silently toward the bathroom door, pushing it closed with a bang. Half running, half walking in an attempt to keep quiet, not that she would probably hear me anyway with that music. I crawled into the bottom of the cart, on the verge of panicing. Worry nawing at me. Did she see me? Maybe she saw me! Sitting quiet for a few moments felt like an eternity. I shifted slightly inbetween the stacks of sheets and clothes, fighting the urge to look out, to see if for certain if she saw me. Don't look, don't look, don't look... I kept telling myself, but temptation won out. Leaning forward, I pulled back the curtain, looking out carefully. I sighed, letting it fall closed. Good. It doesn't look like she saw me.

My heart beat fast, and my breathing sped up as I listened to her footsteps drawing closer to the cart. I pulled as far from the opening in the curtains as I could. I held back a gasp as she reached into the cart. Damn it! I forgot that she only took out the sheets before. My heart beating so fast I thought my chest would explode. If she looks in the cart, then it's over. I grabbed the heavyer blanket off the stack next to me. Well, it works in cartoons. I held out the blanket, she grabbed it and quickly pulled back. I thought she would look in the cart but she didn't, instead her footsteps grew faint as she went back into the room to finish changing the blankets. I ducked into the pile of used blankets and soon the cart, with me hidden inside, was heading down the hallway at a fast pace.


	11. Outside at last

Sorry its so short. And that I havent updated in a long time...

Chapter Eleven

The cart squeaked to a stop at the end if a hallway. I listened closely to the sound of the maid's fading footsteps the the metallic click of a door locking somewhere down a nearby hallway. I hesitantly pulled back the curtain, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the harsh light of a small room that connected to a hallway that ended in a steel door where I assume the maid went. Then another door to my left caught my attention. Another metal door with no handle and a faintly glowing sign that hung above it reading: 'EXIT'. I jumped up, rushing toward the door before pushing it open. I half expected it to lead to another hallway but instead it came out into the cool outside air. The sky was dark with stormclouds hanging above the city. I found myself standing on a metal staircase that lead down into an alley behind the building I had been kept in.

''So you managed to escape after all, Xiaoli.'' A familiar voice echoed from above me. I spun around, my heart sinking. There, standing on a steel platform only fifteen feet above me was the last person I expected to see. 'Damn, maybe I wont be escaping tonight after all...'

''Ash.''


	12. opportunity

omg sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long! Been busy... eating chips and watching bleach... plus reading bleach manga and fanfiction... See, very busy.

Chapter Twelve

''Ash.'' I said softly, my eyes darting around the alley below me looking for some way to escape. Ash chuckled.

''Don't bother.'' He said. ''You can't get away from me as easily as you got away from that building. Although, I am suprised it took you this long to get out. I was begining to lose faith in you Xiaoli.''

''Lose faith in me?'' I questioned. 'What is that supposed to mean?'

''Yes. You see, that entire building and all that waiting was only a test.''

''A test?'' I asked. ''What for?''

''To see how smart you are.'' He said with a smile. ''Another four days and you would have failed. Then you never would have had a full opportunity here.''

''Opportunity for what?''

''An opportunity to join Chronos, of course.'' He answered. ''And right now you have a huge amount of opportunities.''

''What kind of opportunities?'' I asked. 'I know what I want. I want to kill Xiubo and everyone working for him too. Maybe Chronos can help me do that...'

''You could become almost anything you want in Chronos.'' Said Ash, snapping me out of my thoughts. ''You could be an informant like your father, or even become a celebrity in music, movies, or anything else you would like. You would, of course, be required to give a great deal of any money you earn to fund all of Chronos' expenses. Those are just a few things you could do, there are many other jobs to be done, so if you have something else in mind or just don't like the options you know already thats fine.'' I thought for a moment. 'Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go and I wouldn't even know how to go after Xiubo or where to find him. Who better to help me figure it out than an organization of assassins?' I sighed softly. 'It's worth a try.'

''I want to be a killer.'' I stated. ''I want to learn how to kill Xiubo.'' Ash smirked.

''Alright.'' He said. ''But I should warn you that the training for becoming a number is harsh and long. You can only become a number if you meet certain standards. If not you'll just have to settle for a lower ranking job like an informant and only about one out of twenty ever meet Chronos' standards for becoming a number.''

''Then I suppose that I'll just have to be that one.''

''I should also tell you that it's possible that someone else will kill Xiubo before you even become a number. Using the information you brought us I tried to kill him only a few days ago, however Xiubo is very skilled at hiding.''

''Then I'll kill all the other bad people in the world.'' I snapped, my anger rising. ''They all deserve to die.''

''In that case, if your mind is made up, your training will begin within the next couple of weeks.'' He said with a smile.

'My mind is made up. It was made up the moment Papa, Mama, and Aunt were murdered. With or without Chronos' help I would have tried to kill Xiubo. Maybe now I have a chance of succeeding and surviving afterwards at least long enough to be sure he really is dead.'


	13. Philip Ives

**OMG, So sorry I havent updated in sooooo long! Been very busy latly but I'll try to update as fast as I can. Feel free to correct my terrible spelling and grammar, I'm writing this chapter at like 3 in the morning so that you guys can read it. :3**

Chapter thirteen

Seven Years Later...

The screeching of tires on blacktop finally caught the attention of the police sitting in their car while on break in the parking lot of a cafe just a few miles outside a large city, but it was too late for them to move and a small green car crashed into the side of the black and white police car. The door of the green car swung open as the driver fought past the air bags and stumbled away from the car with a few alcohol bottles following as he fell on his hands and knees.

''Son of a bitch!'' Snarled a policeman with brown hair as he climbed out of his damaged car with a second policeman with black hair following close behind him. Both looking very angry as they dragged the nineteen* year old off the ground and pinned him roughly against the hood of his car.

''I-I'm sorry sir!'' The raven haired man laughed against the hood of the green car. ''It's not even my car...''

''You think this is funny?'' Snapped the brown haired police officer as handcuffs clicked shut around the young man's wrists.

''NO, SIR!'' The man laughed as he was dragged toward the police car. Once there the second policeman pulled the drivers license from his otherwise empty wallet that read:

Philip Ives

Age 21

. . . . . . . .

The automatic doors slid open for the two police officers half carrying, half dragging the raven haired 'Philip Ives' into the city police station and through a large metal door. They walked down three hallways and another metal door into a long hallway with people sitting in chairs lined against the wall, dragging a stumbling 'Philip' all the way, before bipassing the entire line and seating him in a chair across from a pig faced man with light brown hair.

''W-What is this?'' Snapped the pig faced man, gesturing toward 'Philip'. The brown haired policeman tossed 'Philip's' wallet on the desk. The pig faced man pulled the drivers license from the wallet and started typing on his computer.

''Mr. Ives, your being charged with driving under the influence and destruction of police property.''

''That's it?'' 'Philip' asked, starting to lean sideways in his chair before one of the officers dragged him upright again.

''Yes. Unless theres anything else you can think of.''

''I-I t-think I have to throw up.'' He said, starting to gag.

''Get 'im out of here!'' The pig faced man snapped, pushing 'Philip' off his desk. ''Let 'im sleep it off.'' Two nearby police officers grabbed each arm and began dragging 'Philip' through another metal door and down a few more hallways before reaching a room with five single person prison cells on the left and a single camera watching the door of the locked room. The two police officers dragged him into the cell farthest from the door and dumping him on the cot against the side of the cell, before sliding the cell door shut.

*** Just so you know, I did not make a mistake while typing - he really is 19 but his drivers license says 21 because it is a false identity.**


End file.
